drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Dulcinea Velasques
Name: Dulcinea Velasques Age: 35 Height: 5'3" Weight: 120 Nation of Origin: Tear Appearance/Personality: Dulcinea looks typical for a Tairen, short with dark hair and eyes. She was raised to be *very* status conscious, and takes great care with her appearance. Above and beyond what is usual or expected even for Tower initiates. She will never be a great beauty, but has no major disfiguring marks/scars. If it weren't for her extensive training in elocution and poise, she could easily be mistaken for a farmwife. However, her attitude shows her to be anything but. Note: Dulcinea will be played in 'real time' and will be a newly raised sister during the main timeline. I am also exercising my option to start at any point during her training as I have already played through the White Tower raising system. = Character History = As the second daughter of one of Tear's High Lords, Dulcinea lived a charmed life. Her family was wealthy and she had few responsibilities outside of playing at managing her few estates, keeping up to date on the latest fashions, and entertaining the children of the other High Lords and Ladies. Her sociability was her most important trait. It allowed for her elder sister to concentrate on learning the politics and management of a noble House, and her father to be seen in a good light with his peers on the Council. Never a great beauty, she had no need to be, as her families wealth brought her more than enough interested suitors as she began to reach marriageable age. This all changed when soon after her seventeenth birthday she manifested the ability to channel. She was immediately bundled onto a ship headed for Tar Valon, and has not seen her family since. During her years as a novice, she faced some *very* hard adjustments. In her first year, she was sent to the Mistress of Novices more than any three other girls for acting above her new station in life. Her arrogance won her few friends, as she saw all but those also noble born as unworthy of association. However, within that small circle, she was quite popular indeed. Being well versed in Da'es Daemar, she and a few other nobly born novices threw the novice quarters into a tizzy over a spat between herself and a rival. The entire mess took nearly a month to sort out again, and when it was over she spent most of the next year in the kitchens. It took nearly five years for her to finally accept her new place in the Tower, but when she finally did, she progressed rapidly, attaining the ring in five more years. After one refusal of the test for Accepted, and a good long talk from the Mistress of Novices and several other sisters who likely should not have been interfering with a wayward novice in the first place, as well as weeks of unpleasant and denigrating chores, she passed through the Arches upon her second summoning, emerging a much humbler and wiser woman. Her dramatic shift in behavior was noted quickly among the other initiates, and she made many more friends than previously, having lost much of her status conscious attitude. She also began to focus assiduously on her studies, and is now close to being raised to the Shawl. It is likely that she will be called to test within the year. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Green Ajah Bios